1. Field
The present invention relates generally to computer systems and, more specifically, to new usage models for personal computers (PCs) in a multimedia interactive mode.
2. Description
Many different input devices have been developed over the years for computer systems such as PCs. Devices such as mice, trackballs, touch screens, joysticks, and so on have been used by both sophisticated and unsophisticated computer users to varying degrees of success. For some unsophisticated users such as small children or the elderly, manipulating these input devices has sometimes been problematic, thereby potentially limiting their enjoyment in using PCs.
One relatively recent advance in input methods is the electronic pen. Users may use an electronic pen to write on traditional paper. The electronic pen sends a wireless signal containing coordinate information to a receiver. The receiver can calculate the pen tip's position information and send this information to the PC. This solution is one of the most natural input methods for a PC. The user can write anything on normal paper. The electronic pen can obtain the absolute position of the pen tip without any dependence on the contents of the written material. Some applications have already been enabled using electronic pen technology. In one example, a pen application can capture a user's handwriting and integrate what has been written into an application program (such as an electronic mail (e-mail) program) in order to send an e-mail containing an image of the handwriting. The electronic pen has also been used as a selection device (much as a mouse is used) to control a window's cursor.
Because use of the electronic pen is more natural than other input methods, it may find utility, especially for unsophisticated computer users. For example, small children and the elderly who have difficulty using a keyboard may be able to effectively input information using the pen. The electronic pen may be especially useful for entering information in Asian languages (such as Chinese) into computers.
In addition, electronic books and/or courseware have become more popular because of the inherent support in these materials for multimedia functions. Users may enjoy audio, video, and still images on a PC and get more information from these materials than from a text-only product. However, readers continue to enjoy the convenience and widespread availability of conventional paper books.